


00fftober drabbles

by glitteryoungho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00fftober, M/M, idk if any of these will even be spooky/halloween related except maybe the last one but oh well, more ships and characters will be added later, will probably write a lot of renhyuck so please look forward to that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryoungho/pseuds/glitteryoungho
Summary: (hopefully) 31 oneshots/drabbles during the month of october for #00fftober (made by @00ficfest on twitter)





	00fftober drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be like 300 words long but then I blinked and this happened...   
I wrote this instead of studying, oops?
> 
> pls enjoy!

“ruby, come back!” taeyong all but yells, dodging between the crowds of people as he chases after her. ruby ignores him, continuing towards the hotdog stall with her lead dragging behind her. taeyong curses and speeds up. “ruby! stop!” the dog turns slightly at the sound of her name but doesn’t stop. taeyong sighs, beginning to regret bringing her to the park on the busiest day of the spring festival, but he would have felt even worse leaving her home alone. plus, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to take aesthetic photos of them both under the first cherry blossom trees of the season.

neither taeyong nor ruby notice the tall man heading their way, and when he steps in front of ruby to stop her in her tracks, they’re both surprised. ruby barks and tries to run around him, but he just laughs and grabs her lead before she can run off again. taeyong sighs a little in relief and catches up to the man, who was now crouching down next to his dog and stroking her.

“oh my god, ruby,” he says, panting, “why are you determined to get away from me every time we come here?” ruby barks happily, enjoying the fuss from the stranger. taeyong looks away from her to the man who caught her and smiles gratefully. “thank you so much, she’s a nightmare.” the man smiles brightly and taeyong notices just how handsome he is, making him blush a little redder than he already was.

“it’s no problem, it sounded like you were struggling a little and nobody else was helping so,” he shrugs, “it was the least I could do.” taeyong bites his lip a little; not only was the stranger very attractive, but his voice was like honey and his eyes even more so. “did you say her name was ruby?” taeyong nods, picking her up. 

“yeah, it is. I’m taeyong by the way, you are…?” the stranger stands up again, forcing taeyong to take a step back and look up to meet his eyes. _ damn this guy’s tall _ , taeyong thinks to himself, _ wonder if he’s single? wait, what am I thinking, I’ve only just met this guy, stop thinking like that taeyon- wait he’s speaking to me, _“sorry what was that? I didn’t quite hear.”

“I said my name’s youngho, nice to meet you.” 

“pretty name for a pretty face.” taeyong’s eyes widen as he realise he said that aloud. “wait, shit, that wasn’t meant to come out, I-” youngho cuts him off while laughing at his adorable shocked expression

“it’s okay, I’d say the same to you,” he winks and taeyong’s cheeks flush pink again, “no worries.” ruby barks happily. “so, how are you enjoying the spring festival, taeyong? you here with anyone?”

“no, just me and ruby,” taeyong pats her head, running his fingers through her fur, “are you?”

“I was here with my friend taeil and his boyfriend, but they disappeared to god knows where to do god knows what, and I wasn’t really in the mood to third wheel anymore.” 

taeyong laughs sympathetically. 

“my friend yuta is exactly the same, that’s why this time I decided to just come alone.” he laughs, “ruby’s the only girl I need in my life.” taeyong grins up at the other man. “have you had the chance to take any pictures yet?” he nods to the camera hanging around youngho’s neck.

“a few, yeah, but now that taeil and sicheng are gone I have nobody to take pictures of.” he laughs. “feel like being my muse for today? it’s okay if not, I just like taking pictures of pretty things.” youngho winks again, making taeyong laugh. taeyong pretends to think, smirking up at him.

“what do I get out of it? ruby too.”

“how about a bite of my hotdog for ruby?” taeyong nods. “and for you, maybe dinner tonight?” taeyong smiles and nods.

“dinner sounds great. and I think ruby would love the hot dog, wouldn’t you rube?” he asks her, nuzzling her head with his nose lovingly. ruby whines a little, trying to turn her head around enough to lick his face in return. 

“so, for now, hotdogs?” youngho smiles fondly at the two of them, holding his hand out for taeyong to take. taeyong puts ruby down on the floor, holding her lead securely this time, and takes it.

“hotdogs.” taeyong nods and ruby wags her tail.


End file.
